


wood and diamonds (a dreamsmp short story)

by willowsick



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, Dream Smp, Family Dynamic AU, Fluff and Angst, Major character death - Freeform, Minecraft, Stabbing, based on the "things i remember" ghostbur book, finding minecraft tags are hard, it's sad time bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsick/pseuds/willowsick
Summary: Admittedly, he in fact didn't last very long. After darting around and evading two of Techno's forceful swings he had been open once again. Techno, with an impressive amount of fighting intelligence for being so young, had taken note of this and acted immediately. He shoved the wooden sword between the sliver of room between Wilbur's arm and side of his torso, pulling him close and cheerfully whispering in his ear. "Pretend." he said simply, and that was all Wilbur needed to let out a shocked exhale and yelp as he slumped against his brother's form. Though, apparently Techno wasn't quite big enough to support his brother's weight as they toppled to the ground together in a fit of tangled limbs and laughter.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	wood and diamonds (a dreamsmp short story)

**Author's Note:**

> content warning for angst, blood, stabbing and death !! yes these events are canon in the story of the smp but if you are sensitive to these topics don't feel pressured to read this !!

Wilbur felt the air leave his lungs as Techno's foot collided with his stomach. He fell to the ground with an "umph-" as his back hit the soft grass below. He sucked in a breath to regain his composure, but by the time his eyes came into focus it was too late. Techno stood over him with a triumphant grin on his face, holding a dull wooden sword to his stomach. The tip of it tickled against his yellow wooly sweater and he squirmed under it.

Wilbur frowned up at his brother's extended hand, but took it anyway. As he was pulled to his feet he whined, "No fair! Techno always beats me!" he directed to their father, sat cross-legged in the field a short distance away from them. He said nothing, just a small smile on his face as he watched his children, Tommy fast asleep with his head in Phil's lap. He had gone a few rounds against Techno. Understandably, he was pretty tired after being repeatedly knocked to the ground. Now he lay peacefully sleeping, Phil's hand resting atop his head and combing through his blonde hair. A few scrapes and bruises littered his hands and knees from falling a few times, each of which his father had soothed his cries as he cleaned and bandaged them. 

Wilbur's attention was drawn back to his other brother as he laughed. A genuine, belly laugh that only came with the innocence of childhood. "You'd have to fight me like, 100 times before you'd be able to beat me!" Techno confidently stated with a cheeky grin. Wilbur couldn't help but return a devilish smile as he picked up his wooden sword from the ground and readied his stance. "We'll see how I do this time then." he challenged. 

Admittedly, he in fact didn't last very long. After darting around and evading two of Techno's forceful swings he had been open once again. Techno, with an impressive amount of fighting intelligence for being so young, had taken note of this and acted immediately. He shoved the wooden sword between the sliver of room between Wilbur's arm and side of his torso, pulling him close and cheerfully whispering in his ear. "Pretend." he said simply, and that was all Wilbur needed to let out a shocked exhale and yelp as he slumped against his brother's form. Though, apparently Techno wasn't quite big enough to support his brother's weight as they toppled to the ground together in a fit of tangled limbs and laughter. 

~

Wilbur coughed a harsh and wet cough, blood slowly trickling from his mouth down to his chin. A burning fire erupting from his stomach at every cough and twitch his body made as it slowly started to shut down. He didn't have the energy to lift his head from his father's shoulder. 

He felt Phil's strong arms wrapped protectively around his back, carefully avoiding the blade of the diamond sword extruding from his middle. His father's desperate fingers clinging to the fabric of his shoulders, running comforting patterns through his dark tousled hair. He felt his shoulder soak with his father's tears as he silently cried, guilt making him shake and grief taking hold of his body. "You couldn't just win, could you?" Phil asked in a shaky exhale. Wilbur only responded with another wet cough.

He looked through the hole in the cave his tnt created, out into the rubble of what used to be his nation. People helping others from the debris, trying their best to tend to the worst wounded. His attention however was drawn to his brothers facing down in the center of the crater. Tommy stood on a section of ground that somehow survived the explosion, the isle of the presidential stand. The isle Wilbur had walked down surrounded by his enemies, Techno hesitantly protecting him at his side as he confronted Schlatt up on his podium on the day of The Festival. Now though the podium was obliterated, and only a small sliver of ground remained of the isle. Tommy stood there, a canyon separating him from Techno before him and his friends and allies behind him. Wilbur shifted his attention to Techno, behind him the foundations of what it took to spawn two Withers and black Wither skulls in his hand. A chill of giddy excitement rushed up Wilbur's spine at the sight, a sinister grin twisting onto his face. There would be nothing left after the Withers did his dirty work. After they completed the destruction he started. 

The grin fell however, when Techno turned to him. When he saw the quiet grief on his face as he realized what he was seeing. On the other hand, the crowd had a loud reaction to the scene in front of them. There were multiple shocked intakes of breath, and a few of them exclaimed their disbelief through shouting Phil's name. Tommy stared up at them in shock, a mix of terror, anger, and pain on his face. Tubbo, stood beside him, latched onto his friend's arm as they witnessed the end of their ex-president and friend. 

Wilbur let out a soft exhale as he closed his eyes, the last things he saw were his brothers' pained expressions. He didn't know how to feel about the looks on their faces, so he didn't. Instead, he focused on the feeling of his father's hand in his hair, of his solid embrace instead of the intense pain radiating from his middle and the sticky feeling of blood pooling below him. As his breathing finally slowed and his thoughts became muddled, he remembered back to that field from his childhood. The smell of fresh bread with breakfast and the feeling of morning dew on his skin as he lay in the grass. He imagined the searing pain from deep inside him was nothing but a tickle of a wooden sword against his soft wooly sweater. In his final moments, he played pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry :)  
> this is based on the "sparring with techno as a kid" point in ghostbur's "things i remember" book. 
> 
> genuinely, i do hope you liked it !! sorry for the angst, i hope the fluff in the beginning makes up for the end :). 
> 
> p.s. did you catch my subtle "if you wish to defeat me, train for another 100 years." reference?


End file.
